


The same, but more

by Gree



Category: Captain America (2011)Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gree/pseuds/Gree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tớ biết cậu vẫn là cậu, Rogers.” Bucky nói. “Chỉ là…” cậu ngừng lại, tiến lại gần anh hơn.</p><p>“Chỉ sao?” Steve hỏi, đỏ mặt.</p><p> Bucky nhún vai. “Hơn xưa, tớ đoán vậy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The same, but more

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Same, but More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/299555) by [shell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shell/pseuds/shell). 



Steve ngồi trên giường với bộ đồ trong, giày cởi ra, anh phác thảo vu vơ và thử suy nghĩ về những nhà máy vũ khí của Hydra, về những nơi họ sẽ tấn công đầu tiên. Colonel Phillips có ý tưởng của ông ta, nhưng đây vẫn là đội của anh. Là quyết định của Steve, nhưng lần này anh không phải là người duy nhất thực hiện nhiệm vụ. Anh cần phải xem xét tất cả các lựa chọn một cách cẩn thận – cả đội sẽ cùng đi, và anh phải giữ họ an toàn.

Anh phải giữ Bucky an toàn. Đặc biệt là sau những gì cậu đã trải qua khi bị Schmidt bắt làm tù nhân. Cậu không nói gì nhiều với Steve cả, nhưng họ đã là bạn gần như cả cuộc đời – Steve có thể nói điều đó tệ vô cùng. Ngay cả khi anh không thấy những vết bầm tím và bỏng trên lưng Bucky, anh vẫn biết được qua sự tuyệt vọng trong đôi mắt cậu trước khi mà cậu nhận ra anh, hay qua những cơn ác mộng mà Bucky cố giấu anh trong trận chiến ở Italy. Anh mừng là Bucky đã gia nhập vào đội, nhưng một phần anh vẫn mong mình có thể bảo vệ cậu, ở một nơi nào đó, rời xa chiến trường – Giờ đây anh đã hiểu được cái cảm giác của Bucky trong thời gian anh cố gắng nhập ngũ.

Có tiếng gõ cửa. “Mời vào” anh nói, tự hỏi ai đó muốn gì vào giờ này. Anh tự nhắc bản thân rằng mình đã mong mỏi điều này, rằng anh muốn nó xảy ra – bị làm phiền mọi giờ trong ngày để lên lên kế hoạch hoặc kiểm tra thứ gì đó mà Stark đang làm hoặc điền vào hàng đống giấy tờ lien quan đến lãnh thổ.

“Phòng đẹp đấy. Tớ đoán là cấp bậc cao thì được ưu tiên hơn, nhỉ?” một giọng nói quen thuộc vang lên.

Steve nhìn lên và cười. “Chào cậu, Bucky,” anh nói. Bucky trông thật đẹp – Bucky luôn luôn đẹp với Steve, nhưng anh thấy nhe nhõm khi thấy không còn quầng thâm dưới đôi mắt cậu , và anh thấy cậu đã thoải mái hơn, như cậu không còn bị đau như hồi trước nữa. Có thể cậu đã có một đêm vui vẻ ở ngoài. “Tớ mừng khi thấy cậu,” anh nói. “Tớ đang nghĩ mình có thể hạ gục nhà máy ở Hy Lạp trước; nó sẽ là điểm dễ bị hạ nhất. Cậu nghĩ sao?”

“Đó là nơi Schmidt sẽ mong chúng mình tới,” Bucky chỉ ra, ngồi xuống giường bên cạnh Steve. Có ít khoảng trống hơn khi họ làm điều này ở Brooklyn, dù cái giường có to hơn một chút – không phải điều Steve lưu ý đâu. Bucky trông chẳng có vẻ gì là đang để tâm cả, ngoài ra; cậu đang ở ngay bên Steve, đùi và vai họ chạm nhau, như mọi khi. “Hắn sẽ chờ chúng ta.”

Steve nhún vai. Cái nhún đẩy Bucky nghiêng về phía tường; chuyện đó phải thường xảy ra với anh, nhưng giờ đây mọi thứ đều ngược lại. “Hắn sẽ chờ chúng ta dù cho chúng ta có đi đâu đi chăng nữa,” cậu nói. “Chúng ta nên tận dụng những lợi thế của mình.”

«Vậy kế hoạch là gì, Captain? » Bucky hỏi, cậu cười với anh. « Qua đồng bằng hay biển cả ? Cậu sẽ bay như Superman ? »

« Tớ không bay được, » Steve nói, nhăn mặt. « Tớ chỉ mạnh hơn mọi người một chút, thế thôi. »

« Đừng có lừa tớ, cái cách cậu nhảy, » Bucky trả lời, đấm vào vai anh. Steve vẫn ở nguyên chỗ cũ, không xê dịch một cm; và điều đó thật lạ. Ở bên Bucky làm anh nhận thức về cơ thể mới của mình theo cái cách mà những ngày trước anh không hề có. « Cú đó tuyệt cú mèo luôn, Steve. Tớ đã sợ kinh lên đi được khi mà cậu chuẩn bị làm điều đó, nhưng rồi sau đó cậu chỉ lùi lại một tí và nhảy qua như thể đó là một vết nứt trên lề đường vậy. »

« Tớ đã không tài nào nhảy qua được nếu cậu không nắm tay tớ, » Steve nói. « Tớ không phải Siêu nhân, Buck. Tớ vẫn là tớ. » Điều quan trọng với anh là Bucky phải hiểu vậy.

« Tớ biết cậu vẫn là cậu, Rogers, » Bucky nói. « Cậu chỉ… » giọng nói nhỏ dần, cậu chăm chú nhìn mặt anh.

« Chỉ sao ? » Steve hỏi, anh đỏ mặt.

“ Bucky quay sang nhún vai. « Chỉ hơn một chút, tớ đoán vậy, » cậu nói sau một lúc. « Hơn một chút, chả có nghĩa mẹ gì đâu – quên những gì tớ vừa nói đi, ok ? »

« Okay, Steve trả lời, thoải mái. Điều này làm anh nhớ tới những gì Dr. Erskine đã nói. “Vậy, nhà máy ở Hy Lạp, tớ đang nghĩ tụi mình sẽ đến đấy,” anh nói, chỉ vào một điểm trên cái bản đồ anh vẽ trong sổ tay. Bucky cúi để nhìn, đỉnh đầu chạm và cằm Steve. Họ dành ra nửa tiếng để lên kế hoạch, và nửa tiếng để hồi tưởng. Bucky cởi áo khoác và bốt ra và ngồi thoải mái bên cạnh anh. Cảm giác như họ được trở về căn hộ ở Brooklyn. Tất cả đều thật ổn cho đến khi Bucky biết được chuyện vừa xảy ra sáng nay.

Tớ nghe nói đặc vụ Carter đã bắn cậu sáng nay » cậu cười ranh mãnh như một kiểu đùa. Mà có thể là vậy, với Bucky, thì hầu hết mọi thứ đều là trò đùa. “Cô ấy hẳn là thích cậu lắm ý.”

“Cô ấy bắn tớ, Bucky – Tớ không nghĩ là cô ấy thích mình đâu,” Steve nói. “Mà dù sao đi nữa thì làm sao cậu biết được vậy?”

“Ôi, ai cũng biết hết, Stevie,” Bucky nói, cười lớn hơn nữa. “Cái chỗ này còn nhiều chuyện hơn chỗ căn hộ cũ của mình nữa.”

“Kinh khủng”, Steve nói, nhìn xuống. “Điều đó thật kinh khủng.”

“Wow,” Bucky thốt lên thật chậm.

“Gì cơ?” Steve nói, vẻ bực dọc.

“Cậu thật sự thích cổ, phải không?” Bucky chất vấn. “Ý tớ là, tớ có thể nói cậu thích cô ấy, tối hôm qua ấy, nhưng tớ chưa hình dung được…”

“Đương nhiên là tớ thích cô ấy,” Steve vặt lại. “Có gì mà không thích chứ?”

“Cậu biết ý tớ không phải vậy,” Bucky nói. “Cậu có thích cô ấy không?”

“Đây là một bài kiểm tra hả?” Steve hỏi, cố gắng khiến cho nó giống một trò đùa, nhìn mặt Bucky, đôi mắt xanh hai mí nặng nề của cậu, cái khe tinh tế giữa hai cằm, khuôn miệng của cậu thật khó để phác cho chính xác.

“Nếu tớ nói, phải, cậu sẽ trả lời chứ?” Bucky nói. Cậu vẫn đang cười, nhưng anh không thấy được nụ cười đó nữa.

“Phải, tớ thích đặc vụ Carter,” Steve nói cẩn thận. “ Cô ấy đẹp, cô ấy thông minh, và cô ấy có hàng đống cú đấm. Hơn thế nữa, cô ấy tốt với tớ, hoặc cô ấy phải làm vậy, trước ngày hôm nay. Cô ấy đã tốt hơn thế, ừ, vậy,” anh nói, cử động để biết cơ thể đã thay đổi như thế nào.”Cô ấy đối xử với tớ như bao người đàn ông khác. Có hàng đống người như thế.”

“Thì phải vậy chứ,” Bucky nói, nhíu mày. “Tớ chẳng bao giờ hiểu nổi, sao mà người ta lại không thấy được cậu tuyệt vời thế nào, chỉ vì cậu lùn.”

“Lùn, ốm yếu, và hen suyễn,” Steve nói với một cái cười gượng. “Yếu đuối. Người ta không thích thế, tớ đoán vậy.”

“Cậu đã chẳng bao giờ yếu đuối cả,” Bucky đáp, đặt tay lên tay anh. “Chẳng có ở đâu mà người ta quan tâm đến. Tớ đoán là đặc vụ Carter cũng có thể nói vậy.”

“Ờ, giờ thì cô ấy nghĩ tớ cũng chỉ như bao GI* khác ngoài kia,” Steve nói. “Chỉ vì một vài WAC* đã hôn tớ.”

(*GI: từ chỉ lính mỹ, WAC: Women's Army Corps)

“Cái này tớ mới biết nè,” Bucky nói, quắc mắt. “Bạn tôi có định nói gì cho tôi không?”

"Chẳng có gì đâu," Steve phản đối. "Như tớ đã nói, cô ấy chỉ là một WAC - cổ làm vậy thay cho phụ nữ ở đất nước này; cũng như mấy cô mà tớ đã gặp ở tòa tháp."

"Ai đó trong đám bọn họ hôn cậu á?" Bucky hỏi, nhìn anh thật kĩ.

"Vài người," Steve miễn cưỡng thừa nhận. Bucky rú lên trong tràng cười chiến thắng và chỉ tay vào anh.

"Bucky, nó không có nghĩa là..không ai trong số họ...chỉ là về điều này ," anh cố gắng giải thích, cựa quậy thân hình quá khổ. "Không ai trong số họ quan tâm thật lòng đến tớ. Họ hôn tớ; vậy là đủ vui rồi, nhưng chỉ vậy thôi. Và không, tớ không làm bất cứ việc gì khác ngoại trừ hôn họ cả." anh nói thêm, để chắc rằng Bucky hiểu. "Chủ yếu là thậm chí không phải hôn - mấy lần đầu tiên khhi chuyện đó xảy ra tớ chỉ biết đứng im đó; tớ chẳng biết làm gì cả."

"Cậu di chuyển môi này, dùng lưỡi một tí; sẽ không khó lắm đâu sau khi cậu tập luyện một chút." Bucky nói. Trái tim Steve bắt đầu đập nhanh hơn, và anh phát hiện ra bản thân đang bắt đầu nhìn vào miệng Bucky, tự hỏi. Anh hướng cái nhìn ra chỗ khác, tai ấm lên.

"Ừm, tớ đoán vậy," anh nhỏ giọng. "Như tớ đã nói, cũng vui, nhưng chẳng có ý nghĩa gì cả."

"Nhưng Carter rất khác," Bucky nói, vẫn nhìn vào mặt anh.

"Cũng có thể," anh nói. "Tớ nói rồi, cô ấy tốt với tớ trước kia."

"Vậy đúng là cô ấy thông minh," Bucky nói. Sự chắc chắn trong giọng nói của cậu làm anh tan vỡ. "Đừng làm tớ nhầm lẫn, giờ tớ biết tại sao gái xếp hàng làm cái đuôi của cậu rồi," cậu nói thêm, liếc lên liếc xuống Steve. "Cứ nhìn cậu mà xem - đừng hỏi tại sao đặc vụ Carter lại bơ tớ. Nhưng phần tốt nhất của cậu, vẫn luôn ở đây, Steve mà tớ biết vẫn luôn là cậu ấy."

"Cảm ơn cậu," Steve nói khẽ.

"Vậy, cậu nói cậu không biết phải làm gì," Bucky nói, một biểu cảm lạ lùng xuất hiện trên gương mặt. "Cậu muốn điều đó trở thành hiện thực, lần đầu tiên cậu hôn cô nàng ngon lành Carter đấy."

“Tớ sẽ không hôn cô ấy đâu,” Steve vặn vẹo, đảo mắt. “Cậu quên mất cái phần mà cô ấy bắn tớ à? Cô ấy ghét tớ, Bucky.”

“So với một người đàn ông thông minh thì cậu đúng là một thằng ngố” Bucky cười nói. “Cô ấy bắn cậu bởi vì cô ấy ghen, Steve. Cô ấy thích cậu. Cô ấy rất thích cậu. Cậu chọn đúng bài*, có thể tìm được vài nhánh tầm gửi ở đâu đó đấy, cậu sẽ được hôn trước khi cậu biết, và có khi còn hơn thế nữa.”

(*play your card right)

“Cậu thực sự nghĩ là cô ấy thích tớ á?” Steve hỏi, nghe được sự băn khoăn trong giọng nói của mình và mong sao nó không ở đó. Nếu anh sống được một trăm năm nữa, anh cũng không nghĩ rằng mình có thể hiểu được phụ nữ. Hay bất kì ai, thật đó.

“Tớ chắc mà.” Bucky nói đầy tự tin.

Họ ngồi trong sự im lặng thoải mái kéo dài vài phút.

“Giờ chúng ta đã có loại cậu thích rồi, chúng ta cần một kế hoạch,” cuối cùng Bucky nói.

“Một kế hoạch?” Steve chất vấn, một bên mày giương lên.

Bucky gật đầu dứt khoát, cố giấu đi nụ cười. “ Cậu nói cậu không biết phải làm gì khi một người phụ nữ hôn cậu. Chúng mình cần phải làm việc.”

“Cậu đang nói cái củ cải gì thế Buck?” Steve hỏi.

“Mình có thể chỉ nói về nó thôi, tớ giả sử vậy,” Bucky nói, cười rõ ràng hơn. “Hay có lẽ tớ nên để cậu thực tập trên tớ,” cậu thêm vào, cười.

“Luyện tập?” Steve nói, cổ họng khô khốc. Bucky không thể nào nghe rõ những gì anh vừa nói. “Bucky, không buồn cười chút nào đâu.”

“Chắc chắn là vậy rồi – vui chết đi được ! Cậu lại đây và hôn tớ, Captain, và tớ sẽ cho cậu biết cậu cần phải làm gì -”

“Thôi đi!” Steve đẩy Bucky. Anh chỉ đẩy nhẹ một cái thôi, nhưng Bucky ngã khỏi giường, đáp xuống đất bằng một gối.

“Tớ chỉ đùa thôi mà,” Bucky nói, xoa tay vào đầu gối.

“Tớ xin lỗi,” Steve nói, nhìn cậu với sự lo lắng. “Tớ không có ý…đầu gối cậu ổn không?”

“Tớ ổn,” Bucky nói, nhưng nghe không ổn chút nào. “Nhìn nè Steve, tớ hiểu mà. Lẽ ra tớ phải biết cậu không thích kiểu đùa này. Tớ hạnh phúc thay cậu đấy – nếu Carter là người duy nhất cậu muốn, cô ấy là người phụ nữ may mắn nhất trên đời.”

Steve không nói gì cả, chỉ nhìn chằm chặp vào đôi chân quá khổ của mình, và ước sao có một cái lỗ đủ to để chui xuống.

“Steve?” Bucky nhỏ giọng gọi anh sau vài phút. Cậu đã đứng lên từ trên sàn và ngồi xuống bên cạnh Steve trên giường lần nữa, đặt tay trên vai anh. “Geez, Steve, nói chuyện với tớ đi.”

Steve chỉ lắc đầu.

“Thôi nào Steve,” Bucky nói. “Có chuyện gì thế? Shit, tớ phải biết chứ - cậu không chỉ thích cô ấy. Cậu yêu cổ, đúng không?”

Steve đột nhiên ngẩng đầu lên, nhưng anh không nhìn Bucky. Anh không thể. Anh lại lắc đầu, cười buồn bã. “Tớ không yêu đặc vụ Carter,” anh nói.

“Vậy cái gì…” Bucky hạ giọng. Steve biết rằng Bucky lại đang quan sát anh, và anh cố kiểm soát biểu cảm của mình, đảm bảo không để lộ ra bất cứ điều gì, nhưng không hiệu quả. “Người đó là ai vậy?” Bucky chất vấn. Giọng nói cậu nhẹ nhàng, nhưng Steve có thể nghe được sự giận dữ trong đó.

Steve lắc đầu. Anh chẳng thể nói gì cả.

“Steve,” Bucky nói, giọng cứng rắn. “Cậu là bạn thân của tớ. Nói đi. Cậu nói rằng cậu không yêu Carter, được thôi, nhưng cậu đang yêu ai đó, và cho dù đó là ai đi nữa, cô ta làm cậu khóc. Thế nên nói cho tớ biết người phụ nữ bí ẩn đó là ai. Cô ta hiển nhiên không biết rằng cô ta là một con khốn nếu cô ta chưa yêu cậu say đắm.”

Steve hít một hơi và thở ra thật chậm. Anh được xem là một người tốt, đó là những gì Dr. Erskine đã nói, nhưng anh không biết một người tốt sẽ nói gì trong tình huống này. Nói toẹt ra sự thật – nó đã luôn là sự thật, đúng không? Trừ việc nói ra sự thật sẽ lấy đi của anh người quan trong nhất trong cuộc đời. Dù vậy, Bucky vẫn xứng đáng được biết.

Vậy nên anh lại lấy hơi, quay sang Bucky, nhìn vào đôi mắt của cậu và anh nói,”Không phải là một người phụ nữ đâu, Bucky.”

Bucky hít lấy không khí, đôi mắt cậu mở to. “Gì cơ?” cậu thở ra.

Một câu trả lời như vậy cũng đã hơn là Steve mong muốn rồi – sau cùng thì Bucky cũng không đánh anh. Anh lại nhìn đôi bàn chân mình. “Tớ hiểu nếu như cậu thay đổi quyết định việc trở thành một phần của đội,” anh nói, bờ vai căng thẳng. “Tớ rất mong cậu sẽ không nói với ai khác - ”

“Im đi,” Bucky ngắt lời anh đột ngột. “Steve, câm cái miệng lại đi trong một phút xem nào.”

Steve câm lặng và chờ đợi Bucky rời đi, hoặc đánh anh, hoặc tránh xa anh.

Chẳng có gì trong số đó xảy ra. Anh có thể cảm nhân bắp đùi của Bucky sát bên cạnh, anh có thể nghe tiếng thở, nhưng cậu không hề bỏ đi; cậu chẳng đi đâu cả. Sau một khoảng thời gian dài kinh khủng (excruciatingly = afreusement) mà chẳng qua chỉ là vài giây, Bucky tiến lại gần hơn, đủ gần để tựa đầu vào vai Steve. “Tốt hơn hết thì đó nên là tớ. Vậy nên Chúa ơi, Rogers, nếu như đó là một thằng khác tớ sẽ giết cậu mất,” Bucky thì thầm. Steve có thể cảm nhận thân nhiệt của cậu ấy trên cổ anh.

“Đương nhiên đó là cậu rồi,” anh nói khẽ khàng, quay mặt lại đối diện với Bucky. “Đã luôn luôn là cậu.” Bucky nhìn anh với cái kiểu cười đểu của cậu, nhưng có một cái gì đó nóng bỏng trong đôi mắt ấy mà Steve chưa từng thấy bao giờ, và Steve thở hắt ra khi anh nhận ra đó là gì. “Bucky?” anh gọi, đầy hy vọng.

“Chúa ơi, chúng ta đúng là hai thằng ngố nhất trên đời,” Bucky nói, cậu cười, nhích lại gần hơn chút nữa, cánh tay vòng qua vai anh, bàn tay đặt trên cổ, và rồi cậu hôn anh, liếm qua môi dưới Steve đến khi anh hé miệng ra với một tiếng rên và bắt đầu đáp trả.

Nụ hôn không giống như bất cứ thứ gì anh từng tưởng tượng – không giống như nụ hôn với những cô gái trong tòa nhà, và chắc chắn là không giống nụ hôn với WAC sáng nay. Anh liệt kê những điểm khác biệt một cách tự động – không son môi, không nước hoa, râu cứng trên xương quai hàm, sự mạnh mẽ của đôi bàn tay đang giữ anh thật gần, sự mạnh mẽ mà anh có thể dễ dàng chống cự được, nhưng, Chúa ơi, anh không muốn – đến khi anh hầu như không còn biết đến bất cứ thứ gì khác ngoài đôi môi của Bucky, lưỡi của Bucky, đôi bàn tay của Bucky đang lần mò xuống thắt lưng và quần anh, kéo mở khóa quần và kéo cậu nhỏ của anh ra ngoài.

“Bucky,” anh giật bắn mình.

“Wow,” Bucky nói, nhìn xuống cái đó của anh, nặng trĩu trên tay Bucky và càng lúc càng cứng sau mỗi nhịp tim. “Jesus, Rogers.” Nghe như cậu có vẻ hài lòng, nhưng Steve không chắc.

“Cậu…cậu có thích không?” Steve phải hỏi, đỏ mặt, kiềm nén sự ham muốn được thúc vào giữa lòng bàn tay cậu.

“Cậu đùa tớ đấy à? » Bucky hỏi, di chuyển tay lên xuống, và ngón tay cái vân vê phần đỉnh, Chúa ơi, cảm giác tuyệt quá. « Cậu thật hoành tráng, Steve. »

Steve đã bị cuốn vào những ý nghĩ rằng Bucky nghĩ rằng anh, rằng củ khoai của anh thật hoành tráng, và rằng anh đã không có một chút đề phòng nào khi Bucky quỳ xuống bên giường, cúi đầu xuống, và cậu dùng lưỡi vẽ một vòng trên phần đỉnh như cách mà cậu vuốt ve anh với ngón tay.

« Oh, » Steve nhích lưng về phía bức tường. « Ôi trời, Bucky, » anh rên rỉ. Anh đã mơ về điều này, về điều này và một số thứ khác, những đêm mà Bucky ra ngoài với phụ nữ. Anh tưởng tượng đôi tay Bucky, đôi môi cậu, nhưng anh chưa từng hình dung nổi chuyện này có thể tuyệt đến vậy.

« Nằm xuống đi, » Bucky nói, đẩy vào ngực anh. « Tớ cần nhiều chỗ hơn ; Chúa ơi, cậu cứ như cái xe tăng vậy. »

Steve kéo Bucky lên bằng vai vào một nụ hôn khác, sau đó làm theo lời cậu, anh tách hai chân ra. Anh quan sát mà vẫn chưa thật sự tin Bucky lại cúi đầu cậu xuống và ngậm dương vật của anh vào miệng. Có quá nhiều thứ anh mong đợi đã đến với anh trong năm ngoái – nhập ngũ, xông pha trên chiến trường, tìm lại Bucky một lần nữa – và không một thứ nào bằng bất cứ cách nào anh có thể hình dung ra. Trong khoảng khắc này, với đôi môi của cậu trượt trên cái đó của anh, Anh đã muốn điều này nhiều hơn bất cứ điều gì khác, nhưng anh chưa từng nghĩ tới sẽ có một ngày nó xảy ra ; còn ít có khả năng hơn việc anh bị được tiêm huyết thanh của Dr. Erskine. Anh rên rỉ, mắt nhắm nghiền, tay níu chặt khăn trải giường, cố gắng chống lại khao khát được lên đỉnh trong cái khoang ẩm ướt nóng bỏng đó, được giải thoát.

Và Bucky bắt đầu dùng cả tay, những ngón tay của cậu quấn lấy Steve, vuốt ve từ trên xuống song song với động tác của miệng, các khớp ngón áp lên phía sau, và Steve thở hổn hển, « Bucky, tớ sắp- » cố gắng để cảnh báo cậu, nhưng Bucky làm lơ và làm một cái gì đó thật tuyệt vời và điều đó xảy ra, Steve đã bắn ra, khó khăn hơn và thích hơn nhiều so với những lần anh xuất ra trước kia.

Khi anh mở mắt ra, Bucky đang quỳ trước trước mặt anh, áo ngoài cậu vứt sang một bên, quần mở tung, và tay đặt trên cậu nhỏ của chính mình. Steve rên lên trước cảnh tượng đó, anh chìa tay ra cho Bucky, kéo cậu về phía anh.

« Lại đây nào, » Bucky hối thúc, và Steve di chuyển theo lệnh. « Không, chờ đã, » Bucky nói thêm, cậu rút tay lại và nhìn anh. « Cậu mặc nhiều thứ quá, Rogers. Tớ muốn thấy từm cm trên cơ thể cậu, thật gần và chỉ cho mình tớ thôi. »

« Cậu cũng vậy, » Steve buột miệng. Bucky mỉm cười và gật đầu, ngồi lên giường để kéo quần và áo thun ra. Anh đã từng thấy Bucky gần như khỏa thân trước đây, nhưng không đời nào giống thế này, dương vật cương cứng nhấp nhô phía trước, làn da ửng đỏ, con ngươi đen nhánh. « Ôi Bucky, » anh thở hắt.

« Ừ ? » Bucky hơi mất tự tin.

« Cậu không biết đâu, » Steve trả lời, vươn tay ra chạm vào má cậu. Bucky cúi xuống và hôn anh lần nữa, dịu dàng lúc đầu, nhưng dần trở nên thật nồng nàn, và Steve gầm nhẹ khi anh nhận ra vị của mình trong khoang miệng của cậu, lại một điều khác anh chưa từng tưởng tượng ra. Bucky quỳ gối giữa hai chân anh, cơ thể xoãi dài trên anh, và Steve có thể cảm nhận cái đó của cậu cọ vào người anh, chất lỏng rỉ ra và Bucky mấp máy môi trên cổ và bờ vai anh. Anh không biết nên làm gì với hai tay mình, nên anh đặt chúng trên hông Bucky, kéo cậu lại gần hơn.

« Buck, » anh nói, « Bucky, tớ không…cậu, cậu làm sao, tớ phải làm gì bây giờ ? »

« Bucky ngồi xuống, nhìn anh một lúc, rồi xoay vòng và nằm hẳn lên người Steve. « Tay của anh, » cậu nói, hơi thở gấp gáp. « Hãy như khi anh chạm vào chính mình, Steve – anh có nghĩ về em khi anh tự an ủi mình không ? Vì em đã nghĩ về anh. »

« Luôn luôn, » Steve nói, anh nắm lấy cái của Bucky và bắt đầu vuốt ve. Bucky dựa vào vai anh, mắt nhắm, môi hé mở.

« Chết tiệt, tuyệt quá ; cứ như vậy, Steve, » Bucky thở hổn hển.

Steve giữ một tốc độ ổn định, nhích lại gần để quan sát khuôn mặt Bucky. Anh rất muốn tập trung vào Bucky, nhưng thằng nhỏ của anh lại bị kẹt vào giữa hai cánh mông của cậu, và anh không thể làm gì được trừ việc đẩy hông lên một chút ; cảm giác thật tuyệt. Sau khi làm vậy vài lần, Bucky ngồi dậy và nhìn vào mặt anh.

« Anh cương nữa rồi đó hả ? Tuyệt, » Cậu nói, nhìn xuống và thấy bằng chứng rõ ràng.

« À, ừ, » Steve bối rối. « Xin lỗi, Anh đoán là do huyết thanh ; toàn bộ các quá trình chuyển hóa đều trở nên nhanh hơn rất nhiều, mặc dù chưa từng nhanh đến thế này trước đây- »

« Anh không cần phải xin lỗi, Steve, ôi trời, » Bucky nói. « Chỉ là – sẽ có thêm nhiều thứ hay ho, vậy thôi. »

« Như là ? » Steve hỏi, vẻ mất mát.

« Anh để dụng cụ ở đâu ? « Bucky hỏi, một cái nhìn hoang dã trong mắt cậu.

« Quần áo của anh ? » Steve hỏi lại, hoàn toàn nhầm lẫn.

« Dụng cụ của anh, » Bucky nói, làm một cử chỉ với bàn tay mà Steve không chắc là anh hiểu. « Anh vẫn dùng Vaseline, hay anh có thứ gì đó trong ngăn kéo không ? » cậu hỏi, quay lại để nhìn cái bàn nhỏ cạnh giường. « Okay, có cái này là được rồi, » cậu nói, mỉm cười chiến thắng khi mở nắp chai Vaseline ra.

« Của anh thô quá hả ? » Steve hỏi, lo lắng. « Anh có làm em đau không ? » Thỉnh thoảng anh không kiểm soát được sức mạnh của mình.

« Không, anh rất tuyệt, » Bucky nói, đậy cái nắp lại và hôn anh đầy tự hào.

« Anh rất tuyệt, anh hoành tránh chết đi được luôn, Steve, lại đùa em à ? »

« Ờm, anh đã hạ gục Hitler 200 lần, » anh cười yếu ớt. « Chúng ta sẽ làm gì với thứ này ? » anh hỏi, với tay lấy cái chai.

Bucky ghé sát vào tai anh. « Em sẽ để cái này trên ngón tay, và em sẽ mở rộng mình ra cho anh, Steve, và rồi em sẽ nhét cái gì kia hoành tráng của anh vào em và anh sẽ phang em tới thứ ba tuần sau, đó là những gì chúng ta sẽ làm. "

Steve không thể kìm được tiếng rên khi anh nghe kế hoạch của Bucky . « Ôi trời, Bucky, » anh nói với vẻ bất lực. « Đó – em chắc chứ ? Em đã từng làm việc này, ờm, trước kia chưa ? »

« Vài lần, » Bucky trả lời với vẻ tự tin vốn có của cậu, và Steve thấy cậu lắc lắc chai Vaseline rồi cho một ít chất lỏng đó vào tay.

« Bucky, » Steve nói kiên quyết, đặt tay trên cánh tay Bucky. « Em chắc chứ ? » Bucky gật đầu. « Em phải cẩn thận, » Steve nói, nhưng Bucky đã quỳ trên giường và cho ngón tay đầu tiên vào, rồi tới ngón thứ hai, mắt nhắm lại, anh nhìn thật tập trung vào khuôn mặt cậu. « Bucky, chậm thôi, » Steve nói bất lực. « Cẩn thận ; em ổn chứ ? »

« Ah, Chúa ơi, em không sao, Steve ; Em ổn mà,” Bucky nói khàn khàn, chìm xuống ngón tay của mình, Steve nghĩ bây giờ là ba. « Cảm giác thích lắm, nhưng sẽ không thích bằng anh đâu, » Cậu rên rỉ, và Steve không thể chịu được nữa và anh nắm lấy mông Bucky rồi kéo cậu nằm xuống, anh lấy chất bôi trơn, đổ chúng trên tay mình. Anh kéo tay Bucky ra và thay vào bằng ngón tay của chính mình. Anh nhìn Bucky thật cẩn thận, nhưng không hề có dấu hiệu của sự đau đớn, chỉ có sự thoả mãn và ham muốn. Anh chuyển dần thành ham muốn của chính mình và hôn lên cổ, lên vai cậu, anh cắn liếm vành tai và đẩy lưỡi vào miệng Bucky, và ngón tay anh chậm rãi đưa đẩy, mãi đến khi Bucky tan vỡ với một câu thì thầm, « Phang em đi, ngay bây giờ, Steve, ngay bây giờ. »

« Ngay bây giờ, được rồi, ừm, nhưng anh phải làm gì đây ? » Steve nói, anh cảm thấy mình thật thảm hại.

« Nằm xuống, » Bucky nói ngay khi cậu vừa chuẩn bị xong, và Steve nghe lời ngay lập tức. « Nhiều hơn một chút, » Bucky nói, đổ thêm Vaseline và bôi nó lên thằng nhỏ của Steve. Anh run rẩy ; cái đó của anh đã cứng tới nỗi anh tưởng như mình không xuất ra trong nhiều tháng, không tính lần hồi nãy. Bucky cưỡi lên hông anh, hạ dần xuống, nắm lấy dương vật của anh để cố định nó, sau đó, từ từ, từng cm, cậu hạ xuống. Phải mất biết bao nhiêu ounce* tự chủ Steve vẫn giữ được để ngồi im khi thấy Bucky thở, thấy cậu tự mở mình ra, và hạ mình xuống thấp và thấp hơn nữa đến khi anh đã hoàn toàn ở bên trong cậu.

(ounce là một đơn vị đo lường, 1 ounce = 28.35 gr)

Họ vẫn giữ như vậy đến một lúc sau, âm thanh duy nhất là những hơi thở rời rạc của họ. Steve giữ tay trên lưng Bucky, bóng nhẫy với mồ hôi, có thể thấy nhịp đập bồi hồi trên cổ Bucky ; anh đặt môi lên đấy và cảm thấy nó rung lên trên lưỡi mình. Và Bucky di chuyển, xoay hông một chút, và Steve chật vật để giữ mình không rục rịch, anh cắn vào vai cậu, để cậu hoàn toàn kiểm soát, để cậu di chuyển chầm chậm, lên rồi xuống. Anh cảm thấy thật tuyệt. Hẳn là Bucky cũng vậy ; anh cần phải làm gì đó cho Bucky, vậy nên anh trượt tay vào giữa họ và đặt tay lên cái đó của Bucky, cố gắng vuốt ve nó như cậu đã làm cho anh. Bucky rên rỉ, thật lâu và trầm ấm, đầu cúi xuống phía trước, hông cậu ngừng chuyển động trong một khắc, và phần cương cứng của cậu cứng lên hơn nữa trong vòng tay của Steve. Rồi cậu lại bắt đầu chuyển động, nhanh hơn, lắc hông về phía trước và trở lại phía sau theo nhịp tay anh. Họ tìm ra một giai điệu, đẩy nó lên cao trào, đánh mất nó, tìm ra nó một lần nữa, cho đến khi Bucky bật khóc và xuất tinh, đổ tràn trên tay Steve. Âm thanh đó, cảm giác đó, trên bàn tay anh, bao bọc lấy anh, nhiều quá, và Steve đẩy sâu vào cơ thể Bucky, sự lên đỉnh quấn lấy đột ngột đến nỗi nó gần như là đau đớn.

Họ giữ nguyên như vậy trong vài phút. Các cơ bắp ở đùi Bucky đã bắt đầu run rẩy vì phải làm việc quá mức khi cậu trượt khỏi người anh với một tiếng rít. « Có sao không ? » Steve hỏi, anh xoa bóp cơ bốn đầu của Bucky thật nhẹ nhàng.

« Mmmm, ừ, Steve, em ổn, » Bucky thì thầm, nằm duỗi ra bên cạnh anh trên giường. « Mà có lẽ em nên được làm sạch.. »

« Để anh, » Steve vội nói, anh đến chỗ bồn rửa. « Anh xin lỗi nước lạnh quá, » anh nói, dùng khăn lau Bucy nhẹ nhàng, rồi đến chính mình. « Anh có thể mặc quần áo vào và đi lấy nước ấm.. .»

« Anh sẽ không đi đâu hết, » Bucky nói, đẩy anh trở xuống giường.

« Okay, » Steve nói với vẻ hạnh phúc. Phải mất một phút để tìm ra một tư thế phù hợp để họ có thể nằm cùng nhau một cách thoải mái trên giường, nhưng sau cùng thì Bucky bị chẹt vào giữa Steve và bức tường, và cậu phải nằm dựa lên phần thân trên của Steve. Cậu thấy cũng không phiền lắm.

« Dễ chịu quá, » anh nhận xét, tay di chuyển nhẹ nhàng dọc theo cánh tay Bucky.

« Cảm giác như em đã bị lạnh cóng trong suốt ba tháng, nhưng bây giờ thì em không lạnh nữa, » Bucky trả lời. Cậu cười, kiểu cười nhẹ tênh, ấm áp và Steve chỉ thấy đôi lần khi họ còn nhỏ. « Cơ chế trao đổi chất của anh đó nhỉ. »

« Ừ, anh đoán vậy,” Steve nói.

“Tốt quá,” Bucky nói qua một cái ngáp. “ Mình có thể dùng nó khi quay lại căn hộ. Phải mà em hình dung ra được cảm giác của anh khi quay lại đó.”

“Vậy em…” Steve nói nhỏ dần, anh không chắc mình muốn nghe lời đáp cho thắc mắc đang lẩn quẩn trong đầu anh.

“Gì cơ?” Bucky hỏi lại.

“Em nói là em đã từng nghĩ về anh trước kia?” Steve nói, ghé lại gần khuôn mặt Bucky.

“Chắc chắn,” Bucky trả lời, như một điều hiển nhiên. “Shit, Steve, em nghĩ ước mơ đầu đời của mình là anh đó.” Cậu hôn cổ anh. “Em muốn anh nhiều hơn bất kì ai.” Anh thả rơi sự căng thẳng.

Bucky tựa đầu vào lồng ngực Steve và nhắm mắt lại, những đường ngang thường kẻ ngang trên trán cậu biến mất, hàm thả lỏng, cả hơi thở cũng vậy. Steve vẫn giữ động tác vuốt ve cánh tay cậu và vòng tay ra sau cổ Bucky, để những ngón tay trượt vào mái tóc, anh muốn nghiên cứu từng góc cạnh trên cơ thể của người đàn ông đang nằm trong vòng tay anh.

Steve nhìn và cứ nhìn; anh không nghĩ rằng có thể mình sẽ chán khi nhìn khuôn mặt này. Anh tập trung trên mọi chi tiết: tàn nhang trên trán Bucky. Phần tóc mai cắt không đều nơi mà người thợ tóc đã thoáng lơ đễnh. Vết bầm tím trên vai cậu mà anh nhận ra trong cảm giác tội lỗi rằng đó là do anh gây ra. Đường viền của cột sống nối với đường cong phía dưới. Anh hôn lên trán Bucky. “Ước gì anh có thể vẽ em như thế này,” anh thì thầm. “Em đẹp quá Bucky.”

“Thật à?” Bucky hỏi lại, quay đầu để giữ một khoảng cách đủ xa để cậu nhìn vào mắt anh.

“Anh vừa nói rằng anh đã yêu em,” Anh trả lời, đỏ mặt.

“Yêu em, phải không?” Bucky nói nhẹ nhàng, đặt tay lên má Steve. “Không hiểu sao anh lại chọn một thằng ngố như em, nhưng em mừng vì anh đã làm vậy.”

“Em không phải một thằng ngố,” Steve tự động độp lại. Chỉ có anh mới được gọi Bucky là ngố thôi; anh ghét cậu tự thừa nhận như vậy.

“Anh nói gì cũng được, Steve,” Bucky nói trong cơn buồn ngủ. “Anh muốn làm chuyện này lần nữa thì em sẽ cần phải chợp mắt trước đã. Ai đó trong chúng ta vẫn là người thường, anh biết đấy.” Cậu lại tựa đầu vào lồng ngực anh.

“Vậy là em muốn làm chuyện này lần nữa à?” Steve ngượng ngùng hỏi. Chỉ vì anh yêu cậu không có nghĩa là cậu cũng có cảm giác giống anh. Ham muốn một ai đó, cho dù là trong nhiều năm, vẫn không có nghĩa là bạn yêu ai đó.

“Đương nhiên,” Bucky lẩm bẩm, duỗi một tay ra trước ngực Steve và thư giãn. “Bất cứ khi nào tụi mình có dịp, trừ khi anh có kế hoạch khác.”

“Em đừng đi chơi với bất kì một cô gái nào hai lần nữa.” Steve nói.

“Không đi chơi với bất kì ai hai lần, cho dù là trai hay gái,” Bucky nói. “Không có ai trong số họ là anh cả. Cậu lại ngẩng đầu lên để nhìn anh. “ Em cũng yêu anh. Đồ ngớ ngẩn.”

“Cái đó em phải nói từ trước chứ ngố,” Steve nói, cười toe; anh có cảm giác như trái sắp nổ tung và văng ra khỏi lồng ngực mình.

“Lần sau, hỏi em,” Bucky nói, cười lại với anh. “Giờ thì tắt đèn cho em đi ngủ, được không, Đại úy?”

“Rõ, trung úy.".Steve nói và anh tắt đèn.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh cái fic dịch đầu tiên của mình ;_; cảm giác hạnh phúc quá....


End file.
